I hate you more
by PrincessofArtemis
Summary: This is basically just a story about how much Persephone and Hades REALLY hate each other. Hope you enjoy please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know it's been a long time since I wrote a story but I literally had this idea before I fell asleep. I got out my phone and wrote it all down. It's a story about a love/hate relationship between Persephone and Hades. Hope you enjoy it!**

Persephone walked into her underworld palace shared with Hades. She hated living with him but since today was February 1, 2012 she only had a month left living with Hades. Most people thought she enjoyed living with Hades and hated going back to her mom, Demeter, but it was actually the other way around.

The bottom level of the palace belonged to head. And NO they didn't share a room together; Persephone would absolutely die. So that's why the upper level belonged to her. She had a pool and garden on the roof filled with: roses, petunias, pansies, daisies, bellflowers- well, you get the point.

**Persephone's POV**

I climbed up the stairs to the roof to water my garden when I saw something… horrible. Hades was lying on the roof covered in sunscreen, wearing sunglasses and, oh yea, did I mention that he was COMPLETELY NAKED? Yea. That's my life.

So I screamed an ear piercing scream that I bet Zeus heard on Mount Olympus. Hades turned around. "Oh hey," he said. "What's up? Where're the groceries?" I finally found my voice. "What're you doing? This is my pool! Get out of here!"

"This is my house! You can't tell me to get out!" I was furious. "I can make you put on some clothes! This is my part of the palace! Get out!"

Hades looked at my funny and then left, still in his birthday suit. I let out a breath of air. Then I walked over to the garden, picked a rose and placed in my hair.

**Sorry it was so short; I didn't have much time. It just basically introduces the characters and how much they hate each other. I'll update soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey… again! I know it's been a day since I updated but I was so excited to write more and I have loads of time so here it is!**

**Persephone's POV**

Two days later, I went out for a day in the town. Well, underworld. I had breakfast at Gourmet La Underworld where a lovely skeleton waiter served me biscuits, sausage and scrambled eggs. Then, I went on a shopping spree at the mall and bought clothes, garden seeds and concentrated sunlight **(A/N: You didn't think that sunlight for gardens was natural in the Underworld, did you?)**.

I walked into the palace carrying the bags and stepped right into a Super Duper Cheesy Meat Meaty Beef-a-roni Pepperoni Extra Large Pizza. "Ew," I said as I took off my suede leather boots a placed them by the door. Then I picked up the pizza and walked to the garbage where I threw it out. Then I walked into the living room, astonished at what I saw.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were actually sitting on the sofa, watching the pro-bowl TOGETHER without fighting. Was it opposite day?

"What're you doing?" I asked Hades. "Watching the pro-bowl with P-dawg and Z-swag, obviously," he replied. "P-dawg and Z-swag?" I repeated slowly. "Those are the stupidest names I've ever heard." Poseidon ignored me and said, "Patriots are so going to win the Super bowl." Zeus snorted. "Yea right. Giants got it in the bag." "Baloney," Hades concluded. "Giants are going to trip over their gigantic feet and land in Loser Village." He laughed.

Then Poseidon went to the door. "Hey," he stated. "I put a Super Duper Cheesy Meat Meaty Beef-a-roni Pepperoni Extra Large Pizza right here by the door. Where is it?" "Found it!" Zeus exclaimed fishing through the garbage can. Then he found a slice and took a bite. "Still tastes good," he said.

"You guys are disgusting," I said. "Why are you even hanging out together? You guys hate each other so why would you ever-" Hades interrupted, "I'll bet you that the Patriots are going to win the Super bowl. If they do, Zeus, you have to pay P-dawg and I one thousand drachmas each. If the Patriots lose, we have to pay you one thousand dollars each." "You got it H-bomb," Zeus said while shaking his hand.

All of a sudden, Hermes appeared. He handed me a golden envelope without saying a word and in a bright flash, he was gone.

I opened the envelope. "Good afternoon Persephone," I read aloud. "By the time you are done reading this letter, you will be transported here. Signed, Hera and Amphitrite."

"No!" I screamed. I quickly tried to say a 'stop' spell that Hecate taught me but it was too late. I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm so excited to write another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Little Mermaid' or Papa John's Pizza. **

**Hades's POV**

So the annoying brat I call my wife just disappeared in a bright flash of light. I know I should try to find out where she went. Oh, but who cares? The Superbowl is tomorrow!

**Persephone's POV**

So I was temporally blinded before I blinked my eyes and figured out where I was. It was Hera's quarters on Mount Olympus. She and Amphitrite were comfortably talking on beanbag chairs.

"What's this?" I asked.

Hera replied, "Oh Zeus said that we wives need to hang out more! So every Saturday Amphitrite, you and I are going to have a sleepover. Oh, and you can't leave; Zeus set up a camera somewhere here to make sure we don't leave."

"Let's compare music!" Amphitrite shouted. I groaned and went to the bathroom.

Once I locked the door, I got out my iPhone and called my best friend for help. It got to the second ring before she answered. "Hello?" I was so happy to hear her voice on the other end. "Aph!" I whisper-screamed. "You gotta help me. I'm stuck with Hera and Amphitrite for a sleepover. Come over here in a disguise and make an excuse to get me out of here!" "I'll see what I can do," she replied. "Just give me five minutes."

After thanking her, I came out of the bathroom. The disgusting duo was watching 'The Little Mermaid'. They were arguing, something about the best character. Amphitrite stated, "Ariel's the best character," but then Hera countered, "Definitely not! Sebastian is. He's so funny, I cry whenever I hear his voice."

"Absolutely not!" Amphitrite said before turning to me. "Persephone, what do you think?" I sat in silence before saying, "I hate you both."

That's when the doorbell rang and someone walked in. Anyone else would've thought it was the pizza delivery girl, as she had a uniform that said 'Papa John's Pizza', a name tag that read 'Belle' and a box of pizza in one hand. But since she was my best friend, I knew it was just Aphrodite in one of her disguises. She cleverly had a short brown wig on and gray contacts.

"Hey!" Aph said to Hera. "I'm a part of the Mount Olympus pizza place and Persephone over there signed up for a job. We need her over there." Ok, it wasn't the best excuse but it worked.

Hera said, "Well alright. I suppose so." Just as Aphrodite and I were leaving, Amphitrite said, "Hey! There's no Papa John's Pizza branch on Mount Olympus!" but Aph and I were already gone.

When we got to Aphrodite's quarters, she changed back into her regular appearance. Her hair was dyed white with a single red streak in it, she was wearing her regular clothes along with an orange feather earring and her eyes were light blue.

I laughed. "Hera totally fell for it! How dumber can she get?" Aph was gasping with laughter. We calmed down after a few minutes. Then she said, "Hey, you want pizza." By instincts, I screamed, "No!" but then I said, "I mean, yea unless it's a Super Duper Cheesy Meat Meaty Beef-a-roni Pepperoni Extra Large Pizza. I'm tired of that type of pizza. Please be ANYTHING but that pizza!"

Aph laughed and said, "Calm down, its extra cheese and pineapple; our favorite." I smiled and we both took a slice.

**Hope you liked it! Review and do the poll on my page! Also, check out my forum! And my other favorite forum! And my favorite stories and authors! And- ok that's pretty much it. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'd really like feedback on this story so I won't continue it if everyone hates it. Please review and/or do the poll on my page!**

**Persephone's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. It was February 9, 2012. I was happy because when I returned from the sleepover four days ago, the palace was empty. I found a note on the counter-top that read:

Z-swag, P-dawg and I are headed out to a mortal hotel in Indianapolis. One of Z-swag's grown up kids' works at the stadium and he managed to get us tickets to the Superbowl. We might not be back for up to a week, maybe.

Signed,

H-bomb

So that pretty much sums up my joy.

I planned to go shopping in what Aph calls her tiniest closet which is actually the size of a mall. I made myself a cup of vanilla flavored coffee. When I opened my door to head downstairs, I was face to face with Hades.

"Hey," he said. I took a sip of my drink. He continued, "Can I borrow 1,000 drachmas?" I spit out my coffee at him and he wiped it off as if it didn't burn.

"It's because I lost the bet with Zeus; the Giants won," he explained. "And I was the one who paid for the trip and the tickets and the hotel rooms so… Can I get my money now?"

I was furious.

"But you're the god of wealth," I said as calmly as I could. "How could you not have money?"

"Because… B-because… uh, I got robbed! Yea that's it."

"Nice try," I responded. "You're not getting any money out of me."

He went into this long lecture about how I'm his wife and I'm supposed to do what he tells me to and a whole bunch of nonsense.

I didn't care. Only twenty more days to deal with him.

It's now currently February 13, 2012. Only a few more days. Aphrodite says she has a surprise for me. I'm going to her Olympus quarters now.

_At Aphrodite's Quarters…_

**Third Person POV**

When Persephone arrived, Aphrodite proposed the idea. "I think that you should go to couples counseling with Hades," she said. "Then you'll stop fighting."

**Persephone's POV**

I personally hate this idea. But it's Aphrodite and love again; she'll force me.


End file.
